Drabbles
by RainbowsGalore
Summary: Just random ideas that popped into my head. Please, R&R!
1. Nightmares and Confessions

It was dark. Shadows pranced about my mind, their soulless eyes gleaming with hatred. Criticism flew from every corner, but I managed to push the noise away. A cackling laughter vibrated from their cursed lips. It was all I could do to keep from succumbing to their dark ways. They began pushing towards me, faces contorted in evil rage. I tried to run, but found my feet stuck to the ground. They were closing in. One levitated a hand, and delivered a hard blow to my face. The others followed its lead, and in turn, each one struck my face. The shadows have come. The shadows of my past.

My limbs felt like rubber and jelly, and my face burned from their blows. I kept on willing my feet to move, and finally, the obliged. Frantically, I began to run. They didn't bother to follow me. They knew I would just run into another obstacle. Still, I wouldn't give up. The dark seemed to be closing around me, and I clawed the air, gasping for breath. An iridescent glow lumed before me, carrying with it an insufferable heat. I tried to stop, but my feet refused, as if they were being possessed. They whisked me off the cliff, the boiling hot air burning my lungs. My feet hit the surface, and I prepared to experience a fiery death. But they weren't done with me yet.

They pushed terror upon terror on me, until I lay in a sobbing heap. Finally, I awoke. Alek was looking at me, concerned. "Dylan, are you all right?" he asked. "Aye, just a nightmare." I responded. If only he knew. He didn't know how much he comforted me. He couldn't know how much I loved him. Because, you see, he thought I was a boy, Dylan, and not a girl, Deryn.

I will tell him one day, but not now. Maybe not ever.


	2. Dancing Rainbows

The rain had just stopped, and the sun was out, it's soft rays dancing. The rays travelled everywhere and anywhere. The hit a few drops of rain. A rainbow appeared.

Astonished, Deryn watched as the colors bounced all across the Leviathan. Arches covered it's flank, and the crew became surrounded by the rainbow. Beside her, Alek was staring his eyes out.

The rainbow was still bouncing. It landed on Deryn, and she felt all of her troubles fly away. She saw the entire ship full of the rainbow. Around her, the crew was dancing. Alek took her hands, and together, they spun around and around.

The Captain came up to find out what the commotion was about, but as soon as the rainbow hit him, he too began to dance. One by one, everyone came up, and began to dance. The only one's not dancing were the engineers and the ones steering the ship.

The sun began to set. The rainbow disappeared, and everyone watched as the sun set behind the clouds. They returned to their work, pretending that nothing happened. But it had happened to Deryn. Because Alek had held her hands.

Just a random idea that popped into my head. First fanfic ever, so please give advice!


	3. True Love

Together

Count Volger was walking along the corridors. Up ahead, he saw , and desperately tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his coat. They passed each other, and silently, their hands brushed. Stopping, he checked to see if any one was around, and seeing no one, he squeezed her hand.

They continued walking as if nothing had happened. Up ahead, he saw _Mr_.Sharp and Prince Aleksander whispering to each other. Glancing up, they saw him, and asked "Are you two in love?"

He felt embarrassed, but arched an eyebrow and said "I wouldn't be asking that if I were in your position. Wouldn't want your little secret babbled to the whole world, now would we?" The girl puffed out her chest, and responded "I wouldn't tell anyone, you know. In fact, I think you two are the perfect match."

Alek obviously had no idea what was going on, and asked "Who is the perfect match?" Taking this as an opportunity to hint at her secret, he answered "You and some girl on this ship." The girls face turned bright red, but she answered Alek and said "The lady boffin and the count."

Alek nodded, and added "Yes, a perfect match." And with that, the two walked off. He couldn't help but think "You really think so"? He knew that a ladies judgement about love was much better than a man's, and he decided to go for it.

Count Volger, Go for it!


	4. Pillow Fight

The pillow smacked against Alek's head. He turned around to face his next challenger. Dylan stood there, grinning his famous grin. In spite of himself, Alek smiled, shook his head, and … CHARGED! Their pillows clashed, feathers flying through the air. Around them, the crew were giving out exultant battle cries. Everyone was dressed in pyjamas, staying up all night. It was shore-leave, and the Captain had decided to let them have some fun. Everyone was to smack the other with pillows. The Captain, , Alek, his men and the entire crew were participating. Even the two Loris' were head-butting the other. Caught up in his own thoughts, Alek was bombarded by Dylan, who seemed much too skinny to be able to fight so (with a pillow) He fell on top of Alek, laughing. They truced, and together, attacked . It really was too much fun. Not that it mattered.


	5. Strange Music

Alek crept down the corridor. It was the middle of the night, and he had been woken up by some beautiful music. He approached a door, and heard the music wafting through the slight crack at the bottom. It was a piano playing, but wonderful lyrics accompanied it.

The song finished. He pushed the door open, and a mop of blond hair met his eyes. "Dylan?" he asked in astonishment. But the boy had begun another sing, and didn't hear him. He sang with a feminine voice. His voice was soft, probably because he didn't want anyone to hear hi, but it was still beautiful.

His fingers gently touched the keys, pressing as lightly as a lady holding a sewing needle. Alek closed his eyes, and let the music take over his body. The song finished, and he opened his eyes. Dylan was staring at him, eyes wild and terrified. Dylan opened his mouth to say something, but Alek cut him off.

"That was beautiful! Where did you learn to play like that?" Dylan went quiet, and softly said "My da taught me. He was a master at it. He tried to teach Jaspert, but he hated practicing. So he taught me. I started when I was just a wee thing." Before he could stop himself, Alek asked "Why is your voice so feminine?" He felt his cheeks go red, but he hadn't been able to hold it back.

Dylan's eyes got an angry gleam in them. In a huff, he gathered his music, and stormed out of the room. Before he did, he whispered furiously "I am a girl, you bum-rag."

Alek jolted awake "Strange dream" he muttered, and fell back asleep. The nest morning, he told Dylan his dream. Dylan bit his bottom lip, but gave a short laugh. As he left, Alek couldn't help but feel that the laugh was forced. He wondered why.


	6. Halloween

The party was loud. Everyone was dressed up in costumes. Ghouls, goblins, wizards, and a few were even dressed like girls. Alek had decided to become a peasant, and after a lot of persuasion, he had convinced Dylan to be a girl. Dylan was not looking happy. It had been Dr. Barlow's idea, and she had lent Dylan a dress of hers. Right now, Dylan was wearing a mask, trying to hide the fact that he was in a dress. Not that much success.

Newkirk was apple bopping. The crew pushed him on. He had already caught two apples in five minutes, and they were going wild. Newkirk was about to catch the last one, when Alek felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Dylan glaring at him. His mask was off, and his hair was curled like a proper girls. Bovril, dressed as a message lizard, cooed _Mr_.Sharp, and hopped onto Dylan's shoulder. In vain he tried to pull him off, but Bovril clung tightly.

Dylan crossed his arms and slunk into a chair. Alek sat beside him. "That is the last time I will let you convince me to wear a dress!" he exclaimed "Do you know how many times I have tripped over this barking stupid thing?" Alek grinned, and said "If it consoles you, you do look pretty as a girl." Surprisingly, Dylan sat up straighter, and asked "Really?" "Oh yes!" Alek grinned :Want to get something to eat?" Dylan leapt up and cried out "Of course!"

Dr. Barlow marched over and exclaimed "Dylan, that is not how a proper lady behaves!" "Oh yes she does." Dylan muttered, just loud enough for Alek to hear. "But I will act like a lady, if you insist." He straightened his back, stuck his chin out, and took short steps. He talked with a super high voice, and pretended to gossip like an aristocrat. Alek couldn't stop laughing. Dr. Barlow shrugged, and walked away to talk to the fencing master. Dylan stopped his act, and said "Lets go get something to eat, aye?"

They raided the snack table, and watched Newkirk fall into the apple bopping center. He came up soaking wet, and Dylan and Alek joined in the ruckus. They stayed up late, and only went to bed after the Captain and the officers played a trick on them that got everyone screaming. Bovril and the other Loris were laughing their maniacal laughter, obviously enjoying the fact that they creeped out some poor crew men.

The next morning, Alek caught Dylan by the mirror, asking himself "Really?" He slunk away, grinning to himself. When Dylan wasn't on a crazy adventure, he really was a girl.

_I felt like writing a holiday, but found out that writing Halloween was fun. Oh, and Count Volger was dressed as the fencing master. I just wanted to put Deryn in a dress without Alek knowing she was a girl. Alek is really oblivious, isn't he?_


	7. Food Fight

Alek teased Dylan about his fencing, and Dylan teased Alek about everything else. It was the way of the world. However, the one thing they didn't tease each other about was their throwing arm. Each could hit an object ten feet in front of them. And leave you a pretty big bruise.

Newkirk, Dylan, Alek and a few others were sitting at the middies' mess table. Eating eggs toast and beans. Newkirk began to tease Dylan about something or other. And the fight began!

Dylan and Alek knocked over the table and hid behind it. Newkirk and the others began tossing food over. But Dylan and Alek had more ammo. On the count of three, they left their hiding place, and together, bombarded the others.

Newkirk was left no mercy. Dylan smothered him with beans. Alek bombed the others with eggs. They were hit a few times them selves, but brushed it off with a smug look.

Finally, they had them cornered. Newkirk and the others were begging for mercy. They granted it, with the sole warning to never tease them when there was a throwing object around. Then Mr. Rigby walked in. He punished them, but let them off lightly. After all, some days you need to have fun. Even if your fun is bruising people with half-eaten food.


	8. Roughriders

"Go Roughriders!" Deryn yelled. It was the end of the war, and Alek, Count Volger, Bauer, Hoffman, Klopp and she were watching a football game in Canada. Deryn couldn't believe her luck. Turns out, Alek wasn't royalty, couldn't inherit the throne, his people were against him, so he asked them all to move to Canada with him. They all said yes. Now, here they were, watching football.

The Roughriders scored, and everyone started cheering. Alek stood up, and jumped up and down like he just won a million dollar lottery. Deryn followed suite. The Roughriders had won the game!

They strolled down to their small house. Everyone got their own room, which delighted Deryn. They invited their neighbours over. Samantha, eleven years old, was a tomboy, and constantly getting into trouble. Her parents had given up trying to turn her into a girly-girl. So she had gotten everyone to call her Sam, and hang out with the boys in her class. While the adults were talking, Alek and Deryn took Sam outside. The girl was also super clumsy. She didn't seem to mind that she was strolling about with two boys older than her. Deryn still pretended to be Dylan.

They agreed to play hide and seek, and Alek was it. Sam climbed a tree, and motioned to Deryn to follow. Once Deryn was up in the tree, Sam asked "So how is your love life doing? I know you are a girl, but when are you going to tell Alek?" Deryn's mouth hung agape, but she managed to answer "I was thinking of telling him tonight." Kenda grinned, and went back to normal. It took Alek ages to find them, so when he was right under the tree, they jumped down and scared him half to death. Once they had left, Deryn made up her mind to tell Alek.

"Alek?" she asked. "Yes?" he asked. 'I have something to tell you." So she told him. Everything. Once she was finished, Alek came over and gave her a hug. "I know," He whispered "I was waiting for you to tell me." Then he kissed her. So Deryn got her happily ever after.

The next day, she went over to Sam, and thanked her. "Your welcome" she responded. Then fell over into the mud.

_The Saskatchewan Roughriders were a team a hundred years back. I was thinking of doing Hockey, but don't actually know much about Hockey. So I chose football, because my family goes crazy for the roughriders. Please, R&R!_


	9. Bad Hair Day

Deryn woke up, looked in the mirror, and groaned. She began to brush her air, to no avail. If she was a girl, she could pin it up, but she still was a boy. She desperately looked for a hat, but couldn't find one. So she suited up, and hoped no one would notice.

They did. As soon as she entered the middy's mess, Newkirk burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he began to cry. She hit him for it, but he told her "Hit me all you want, but I can not stop laughing." She hurriedly finished her meal, and went off to give Alek his.

His eyes practically bugged out of his skull. "Dylan, your hair looks like it has been attacked by a weasel!" "Shut up and eat your food." Deryn muttered. Regulations said you had to wait for the captive to finish their food. She sat down on his bed. While he was eating, she glared at her reflection. Her hair stood up like it had been zapped with lighting. Not only that, but it was tangled and all over the place. Tomorrow was April Fools, and she hoped this wasn't someone playing tricks a bit early. Alek finished, and she took the tray down to the kitchen.

The chef almost burnt his food he was laughing so hard. She headed towards her duty. Climbing up the whale, her hair grew even more tangled, and kept on blowing into her face. Mr. Rigby and Newkirk almost fell off they were laughing so hard. Once at the top, they commenced to feed the bats, but stopped half way. The riggers were rolling around and laughing like she was the funniest thing that ever happened. Good thing they were wearing ropes, or they would of fallen off.

She brought the Counts dinner to his room, and left as soon as possible. She didn't even know he could laugh! She stayed up until eleven, brushing her hair. She managed to tame it, and went to bed, dreaming on how to avenge herself.

She woke up later than usual, and put on her uniform without looking at the mirror. Big mistake. Someone had covered her face with make up, exactly like a girls. She groaned. Today was going to be another big day.

_My hair wasn't as messy as Deryn's ,but I woke up late ,and had to go school with crazy hair. No one noticed, because I managed to flatten it down. But that gave me the inspiration. So…PLEASE REVIEW!_


	10. Together

Deryn's POV

Bullets flew in every direction. Deryn kept on climbing, forcing herself not to look at the lifeless bodies in the rigging. It was a week after they had left Istanbul, and already, the war had found then. An aircraft flew by her, it's machine gun blaring against the ships flank. She glanced down, and cried out. Below her, Newkirk lay dead in the rigging.

A tear travelled down her cheek, but she forced herself to keep climbing. Rope after rope, she dodged bullets, and somehow managed not to get hit. She reached the top, and ran over to feed the bats. She ran out of feed, and watched the light guide them to an enemy warship. The light turned red, and they released the flechettes. The plane crumpled and hit the ocean's waves. The bats tried to fly back to the ship, but another Clanker machine threw something into the swarm and with a blinding flash, they followed the plane into the ocean. She groaned. Those were the last flechette bats. She was about to report, but saw a rigger call a message lizard.

Not knowing what else to do, she headed towards the engines. Once there, she spotted Bauer controlling it, and Alek fiddling with the gears. Deryn walked over, and tapped Alek on the shoulder and asked "Anything I can help you with, your princliness?" Alek grimaced at the nickname, but muttered "In a bit..." She started to sit down, but spotted an aircraft right before her. She saw the pilot's eyes sweep over Alek, grin, and the man's finger began to pull the trigger... "Barking spiders, Alek!"

Time seemed to slow down. She pushed Alek down, and leapt in front of him. The hot metal ripped into her chest, and she fell down in agony. Alek's face turned to one of pure anger, and he took a gun, and shot the pilot. She watched the plane fall into the dark sky. He rushed over to her, telling her to hang on. But she knew it was her time to go, and thought her deserved to know the truth. She pulled him closer to herself, and whispered "I'm not a boy. I'm a girl, my name is Deryn Sharp, and before I die, I want you to know that I love you, and always will." He began to cry, but leaned down and kissed her. She enjoyed it while it lasted. They pulled apart, and Alek whispered "You won't die, you can't, you just can't. I love you too, although I didn't now these feelings until now." She smiled, and gently touched his face. The last thing she saw was his deep, green eyes, brimming with tears. She sighed, and allowed her soul to be taken away eith a smile on her face.

That was the day Deryn Sharp died.

Alek's POV

He watched her die in his arms. He tried CPR, everything he could think of. But destiny wouldn't have it. She was gone, slipped through his fingers like melted butter. He kissed her again, and resolved to stay by her body for as long as he could. He lay his head on her chest, and was almost asleep when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. He looked down, and saw blood seeping out of a bullet wound, exactly where his heart should be.

He wondered if this was howDeryn felt when she took that bullet for him. Alek could feel the piece of metal moving around in his chest. Looking up at the night sky, he saw a shooting star. "Please, let me be with her." He wished. He felt his soul drift into the night sky, to be reunited with it's mate.

They found their bodies in the morning, side by side, holding hands. They were buried side by side, and are said to live happily ever after, even though they were no longer.

When a person dies, people assume their life has ended. But the ones that have gone realize that they had not lived until then.

_I was in a bad mood. Nuff said._


	11. Ma

_1886_

Sue walked down the streets of Glasgow. She had just said good-bye to her friends, and was now sneaking back home. Why was she sneaking back home? Because she just left the party of her dreams behind, so her parents wouldn't find out she was missing.

She took a short cut, and found herself face to face with Derek. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. "Following," he replied "You weren't yourself at the party, you know. Normally you're so refined." She groaned, and pushed past him. He followed her, of course.

"Why do you insist on following me?" she demanded. He chose not to answer, and instead said "Look, you are home." She glanced up, and spotted a light in her room. "Not good…"

Derek walked her to her doorstep. He raised his hand to knock, but before he did, leaned over and kissed her. She was so surprised she didn't notice that she was kissing him back. He pulled away, grinned, and knocked. She heard footsteps, and the door flew open. Before her parents could give her a big whack, Derek quickly invented a story on how she got lost in the forest behind his house. Gullibly, her parents believed him.

With that, he winked, and walked away, all charges gone with a little white lie. That was the day Sue decided she loved him.

_1890_

Normally Derek didn't like fancy restaurants. But it had been him who had asked her out to one. She wondered why. For the special occasion, she donned her white dress, with the little blue bow at the back. He picked her up at seven, and together, they walked to the French restaurant.

At the end of the meal, they each had a glass of wine. She sipped hers, and nearly gagged. It was way too strong. Derek smiled at her, and when she was done coughing, came over and kneeled beside her.

In his hands was a velvet case. He opened it, and a diamond ring winked at her. "Sue, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Her heart skipped a beat, and she flew into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes!" she cried out.

They rushed home to tell her parents the news, and were greeted by warm smiles. They got both of their parents blessing!

_1898_

Sue stared at the infant in her arms. "What are we going to name her?" Derek asked. Millions of names crossed her mind. Mary, Jess… the possibilities were endless!

She suddenly had a great idea. "How about… Deryn?" she asked. Derek smiled. "Perfect." She stared at Deryn, and told him to bring Jaspert in to see his baby sister. When Jaspert came in, he exclaimed "What is that Ma?" She smiled at her son, and announced his new little sister.

The four year old smiled, and proclaimed "Can she come play tag?" "Not now, sweetie. But maybe when she is older."

_1922_

Sue took Deryn's arm, and they began to walk down the aisle. Imagine! Her daughter was getting married to the prince of Austria! Sure, he wasn't anymore, ever since the Emperor named a new heir, but whatever.

She dropped Deryn off at the altar, and went over to stand by her sister. Her sister whispered "Just like your own wedding, right?" Sue felt tears of joy in her eyes, but responded "It's too bad Derek isn't here to give her away. He would of loved it." Her sister smiled sadly, and answered "He is still here, even though we can't see him. Alek's parents too, and I know they are proud of him."

The wedding ended with a kiss, and together, Alek and Deryn rode off into the July sunset. "I am sure they are," She whispered "And so is he."

_Please, R&R!_


	12. Read

**Hi! I suddenly lost all my inspiration, so I checked out the random word generator. My word was Read. The gears in my mind started whirring, and I came up with this. Hope you like it!**

Deryn walked down to the middies' mess hall. While eating breakfast, an excited rigger called out "Mail's here!" Everyone rushed over to get their letters. She slowly finished chewing, when Newkirk cried out "Mr. Sharp! Surprise, surprise. You got some mail too!" Deryn frowned, but walked over. Who would send her some mail? Jaspert was the only person who knew she was here. She took the letter and parcel from Newkirk. She was late for her duties, so she figured she would open it later.

The excitement slowly built up in her all day. Without knowing it, she had become in a much more agreeable mood. Even Alek noticed it, dummkopf that he was. When she delivered his meal to him, he even asked why. "I got a letter." she responded. Then skipped out of the room, leaving Alek to wonder what just happened.

When she was ready for bed, she snuck over to the parcel and tore it open. Inside was a book, Leviathan. She frowned, wondering what in blazes was going on. Remembering the letter, she pulled out her rigging knife, and cut it open. Enveloped always gave her a hard time. Curious, she began to read.

_Dear Dylan,_

_I finally found you! Jaspert told me all about your little expedition. Now, as a proper mother, I know I should be angry, but I can not bring myself to be. The aunties are going into hysterics, silly things they are. Anyways, I know this is what your Da would want._

_Ma_

_P.S. Warning: I really think your aunties are going to need a hospital about now…_

Deryn smiled. She hadn't expected her Ma to take it so easily. Although, Jaspert might have something to do with it. She shook her head, and inspected the book cover. Intricate designs covered it, and when Deryn glanced at the person modeling it, she gasped. On the cover, was what looked like Alek's face. She glanced at the author, Scott Westerfeld, and saw there was even an illustrator, Keith Thompson. She flipped through the pages, eyes growing wider. These illustrations looked exactly like her, Alek, and everybody else! She quickly flipped to the back, and read the book resume. She figured she might as well start reading it. Even if it meant this book could kick her off the ship. She turned the cover over, and saw a messy note scribbled on the front.

_Deryn,_

_I am sending you this from the future. You deserve it. My advice, do not show it to anybody. Especially Alek. Oh, and also, I forged that note from your Ma. The real one is on its' way, although it was a necessary disguise._

_Awesomegoat_

Deryn frowned. What kind of name was Awesomegoat? But she did believe this was from the future. How else could she explain it? Shaking her head, she began to read. The very first word had her engrossed in the book, and when she found out it was Alek, she had to pinch herself to stop from squealing. She finished the second chapter, and desperately wanted to read more. The illustrations were amazing! They really did catch Alek's features. But she had duties tomorrow, and would have to wait.

The nest few days went by in a blur. Right after she finished her duties, she skipped to her room and continued to read. She was delighted with both points of views, thinking it really caught their personal qualities. Shem finished it in a week, and the very next day, she got another parcel from Awesomegoat, this tine containing her adventures in Istanbul. Her attitude had become much lighter, and her temper had diminished. This time, the note said some disappointing news.

_Deryn,_

_Did you like it? Of course you did! Anyways, the next book, Goliath, is not coming out until September. I am as disappointed as you are, but look closer in the parcel. I placed a mini electronic device, containing . It also comes with instructions on how to use it. It is peoples views on what they think is going to happen next, or just different ideas they had. Awesomegoat is my username, and I really think you should read every single one of them, because they are all awesome. You should sign up too! It's in the instructions. Just don't write any spoilers for Goliath, okay? _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Awesomegoat_

_P.S. Do not use your real name. Awesomegoat is not my real name either. Just saying._

Deryn smiled. The next few months were going to be fun.

**Yayyyyyyyyyyyy! I wasn't following my story plan, but whatever. Do you like it?**


	13. Songfic

**Barracuda**

"Alek, you lost my love for you a long time ago." Deryn cried. "But please, Deryn…" Alek tried. But she had already turned on her heels, and fled. Alek chased after her, vowing to catch her next time. If there was a next time.

**Hoedown Throwdown**

Deryn and Alek's wedding party. A nice, slow dance started, when they heard a girlish squeal. "OMG! It is Miley Cyrus!" screamed the girl. The pop star began to sing a famous song, Hoedown Throwdown. Everyone started to dance. "Well, there goes a traditional wedding…" Alek muttered, before joining the fun. "Oh, get stuffed!" Deryn cried, twirling around him.

**Ordinary day**

Alek reached for the pictures, and began to leaf through them. There was the Leviathan, Bovril, the battle at No Man's land… Winning battles and some lost. The memories brought tears, and laughs to his face. He stopped at the very last photo. Two boys, one tall, the other short. No, one was not a boy. It was Deryn. Alek smiled, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He laughed, and kissed Deryn's cheek. His first and only love.

**Where can my baby be**

He held her body close to his. One ride in the storm walker, one bump, one dead. What if it was is fault she was dead? Why couldn't it have been him? He cried, and refused to let go. He might as well kill him self, just to be with her again. He stood up, cradling her in his arms. Never will he fall in love again. For Deryn was the only ray of sunlight in this dark world of his.

**Hush, little baby**

The little girl fell asleep in her arms wile she sang. Smiling, Deryn kissed Kassia's head, and set her down in the crib. She felt Alek lean his head towards her ear, and whisper "You know, we could get her a Mocking bird, and a diamond ring…" Deryn laughed. Being married to an emperor was pretty fun.

**Grade 9**

Deryn punched the bullies' face, and rushed over to Alek. She didn't get why anyone would want to harm him. But they did. Called him names, gave him swirlies, the whole enchilada. "You okay?" she asked. He gave her a crooked smile. "Now that you are here, yes." Oh ya. Did she mention they were dating?

**Cats in the cradle**

Daddy, I'm going to be just like you when I grow up!" exclaimed a four year old Alek. "Lets hope not…" muttered his father, before changing the subject.

_26 years later…_

As Alek lay dying, he thought back to his younger self. He had married Deryn, they were both dead, and it had started another war. Just a small one, but really, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

**One little slip**

"It's okay, Alek, it will pass…" Deryn's futile attempts to console him were not working. "Dylan, I am now a commoner, no money, and I have one friend. The Leviathan is destroyed, and I can't even get on another ship. You can't either." Tears shone on his face. "Aye, but we still have each other. Come on, my family will welcome you with open arms. Although you might find out something pretty fast, so whatever they say, just stick with me, alright?"

**Royal pain**

Deryn didn't want to rule anymore. Neither did Alek. It was politics day after day. So they decided to go flying. They trusted their children to rule safely. And who would think a flying whale crash-landed on purpose?

**Lovers in a dangerous time**

They were in love. The days went by fast, and even if they would lose the war, they still had each other. Dangerous times would soon be over. But why wait until then? Why not now?

_Some don't really go with the songs (most of them, actually) but they were fun to write. And even tough I have 654 songs on my iPod, most of them are from when I was younger. So I am happy it chose these songs, even if most of them are gushy. (and I have only listened to about 100 of my songs, so…)_


	14. Four Year Olds

_Deryn's POV_

Deryn stared desperately at Alek. His eyes were wide with disbelief. "Alek…" she began. But he stopped her with a hand. "Did everyone in the ship, except for us, turn into four year olds?" She glanced at the little kids surrounding them. "It appears they have."

One little girl was wearing a cocked bowler hat. She was sitting on top of a kid with a fencing foil, saying "I told you so". On little kid was wearing a sloppy middy tie, and screaming insults at a fabricated beastie. One was wearing a captain's hat, and was playing with a fake steering wheel. The others were playing a game of war. Deryn knew they had to do something, before a disaster started.

"Who here is hungry?" she yelled. The kids stopped for a second, stared at her, and simultaneously cried out "ME!" Deryn scooped up Dr. Barlow, and led the kids to the middies' mess hall. Alek followed her, and together, served apple sauce.

Before they knew it, it was night time. Not wanting to leave the children unattended, they found the biggest room and covered the floor with mattresses, blankets and pillows. Then came the task of actually putting everyone in bed. They found a whole room filled with stuffies. Alek distributed them to the kids, and Deryn wrestled them into bed. Just as she turned off the light, everyone screamed "Sing us a lullaby!" Alek and Deryn stared at each other, and tried to back out of it, but the kids had made up their mind.

"Dylan, I really can't sing." Alek whispered to her. Deryn gulped, and remembered being named the best female singer in all of Glasgow. "Exit the room, go to your own room, cover your ears, and I will come get you after." She muttered back. "After what?" he questioned. She chose not to answer him, and instead pushed him out the door.

She waited for his footsteps to go away, and turned to the large expectant eyes beneath her. "Okay, everyone. I will sing to you, as long as you don't tell anyone what you heard." She took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_Alek's POV_

Alek waited for Dylan to close the door, then crept back. He heard Dylan mutter something to the kids, then heard a beautiful female voice. Pressing his ear against the door, he listened closely to the words.

_If that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring._

If that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.

If that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

If that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

If that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest _girl in town._

So hush little baby, don't you cry,  
Daddy loves you and so do I.

Alek heard a small sigh, and then gasped as the door snuck open. It knocked him over, and when he looked up, he found Dylan's glaring face looking down at him. He wondered who that girl was. He heard a coo from his shoulder, and looked down to see Bovril peering at him. "_Mr. _Sharp!" it exclaimed, then giggled. The gears inside Alek's head clicked into place. A secret, gruff voice, avoiding baths on a daily basis... Not knowing what to say, he gaped at him, or should he say _her_? Finally breaking the silence, Alek stuttered "What is your name?" Dylan closed her eyes, and whispered "Deryn". Alek thought back to all of his secrets. Deryn had always been there, and sure, she had a lot of nerve coming aboard, but she was still his best friend. The girl had paled, and finally cried out "Well, are you mad at me or not?" Alek shook his head. Shocked, yes. Confused, yes. But angry? Realizing he was still on the ground, he shakily stood up, and mustered up enough confidence to say "No. I promised you are my best friend, and it was going to come out sooner or later. I mean, you know all my secrets, so if I can't accept yours, what kind of friend does that make me?" A slow smile crept across her face, and together, they entered the snug room.

They slept on different sides of the room. Alek knew that something major was about to happen, but he didn't know what. For now, he was just going to try and steer this ship with out too many problems. With Deryn by his side.

_Part two coming up soon! I don't know where to take this, so suggestions are very welcome! _


	15. Moustaches

Everyone had a moustache on the Leviathan. Even the great whale itself. Everyone except Deryn.

"Dylan, why don't you have an epic moustache like us?" Alek asked one morning. Everyone looked at her, expecting an answer. Deryn's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish. Together, the riggers cried out "Because he is a girly!"

Deryn simmered inside, and let her temper out on everyone around her. "I don't have an epic moustache because I am not a guy! You people are so stupid! And don't go calling me girly, because I am totally not. In fact, some of you are more of a girl than me! So if I were you, I would get stuffed!"

Everyone stared at her, than burst out laughing. Alek handed her a fake moustache, saying "You didn't have to freak out". Deryn put on the epic moustache. Than, having a better idea, ripped it off, kissed him, than put it back on. Alek stared at her strangely. "I liked you better with the moustache, you know."

Deryn woke up to Alek shaking her. "Dylan, you were kissing your pillow and screaming something about epic moustaches!" Deryn sighed. "Just a strange dream is all." she muttered. She glanced at Bovril, and gasped. He had an epic moustache. For that matter, so did Alek. "Oh, won't I just wake up already?" she yelled. Then fell back asleep.

Alek wondered what had gotten into Dylan. He was the manliest person he knew, but was the only one on the ship with out an epic moustache. The Darwinists were very strange.

_I got this idea from the Goliath art reveal! Go check it out!_


	16. Revealed

Alek slowly made his way to Dylan's cabin. He couldn't believe it! After all this time, after all that he told him, Dylan still kept one secret a secret. But Alek had figured it out. Sure, he had had a lot of hints, bit it wasn't until now that he had figured it out.

While walking, he wondered if he should tell the Captain. Except Alek wasn't sure that he was right. He had to make sure. The boy looked around him, noticing the intricate patterns adorning the walls. Message lizard tubes were clear, and he could see the beasties scrambling to some place on the ship. Men passed by him, their rank sewed onto their jackets in bold letters. Rigger, Midshipman, Officer… the list went on and on.

Swirls were engraved on the roof. Often, at night, Alek stared at them, pretending to see his parent's faces. He even spoke to them, and they spoke back. Now, though, he saw Dylan's face. The face mouthed the words "What do you think?" before disappearing into the patterns.

Alek didn't know what he thought. He looked back up at the ceiling, hoping to see his parent's faces, but he only saw patterns.

He walked even slower when he realized he was close to his friend's cabin. He stopped in front of the fabricated door, and knocked. Their secret knock. It almost made him cry, knowing they had been such good friends. Dylan's happy face greeted him seconds later.

"Hello, Alek! Nice to see you!" he exclaimed. Dylan seemed… happy this morning, making Alek wonder if he wanted to take this happiness away. But he had to know.

He put on a grave face, asking if he could come in. Dylan frowned, but opened the door wider. He motioned for them both to sit down on his bed. Dylan rested his head in his hand, and asked "What's the matter?"

Alek took a deep breath before answering. "Is it true… that you have a sincere medical condition that could get you kicked out of the Navy?" Dylan's face stared at him for a while. Alek felt like his heart had stopped. Was this Dylan Sharp's big secret?

That is when Dylan began to laugh. "You ninny!" he snorted "Why in blazes would I have a medical condition?" Alek frowned.

"But you're always so… private. You change when no one is around, and your clothes are extremely baggy. Once, I thought I saw a wrap wrapped tight around your torso!"

Dylan raised an eye-brow at Alek's accusations. He slowly shook his head, before answering, "And that lead you to believe that I had a medical condition?" Alek slowly nodded his head. Dylan sighed.

"You are a dumkopf, you know that? Haven't you noticed the other clues?" That was when Bovril cried out "_Mr. _Sharp"

Alek stared at the Loris. He remembered Eddie Malone's message. "Your outbursts on Alek's be hath have been quite… revealing."

He gasped. "You're a girl." He cried out. The girl sighed. "A little louder, if you please? We would appreciate the world to know my barking secret." Alek covered his mouth.

"What is your name?" he asked. The girl raised an eye-brow. "Deryn Sharp." Alek repeated the name, rolling the syllables around his tongue. "And you love me?" he asked.

Deryn stared at him. "It took you months to know my real name." And she kissed him. It was only a quick peck on the cheek, but it made Alek's heart soar. Except he wasn't done being angry. Or confused.

"But why did you hide it from me?" he asked. Deryn sighed, and asked him "What do you think?"

It was the same message as the Dylan on the ceiling. His heart beat faster. "Because you love me." He whispered. He placed his hand on Deryn's shoulder. His other hand trailed up her back, resting on the back of her hair. He leaned in, pulling her in closer. Their lips brushed against each others.

Deryn pressed her lips against his. He felt like he was melting into her, and knew she was feeling the same. His hand held her head in his, keeping her close. He pulled her onto his lap, and they broke apart.

Deryn grinned at him. "Where did you learn to kiss?" she asked.


	17. Varlow Fluff

"I loved you from the start."

"I know."

"How?"

"It was obvious. The way you acted around me… it only took a few days, really."

"Oh…"

"But you do know it could never work out, right?"

"Yes. But I honestly don't care."

"Good, me neither."

Volger smiled at her. "I really do love you, Nora."

_Fluffy short story. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. The plot bunnies left me. Anyways, expect more soon!_


	18. Franz's Escape

**Hi! I'm working on my writing skills, and finally decided to write something for this website! Don't hate me for it!**

...

Franz slammed the door to his room, satisfied with the echo it made. For good measure, he opened and slammed it again. And again. No one came to stop him, though he wished they had. He would have loved to slam it in their face.

He slammed it one final time, and then kicked it. It sent vibrations up his leg, and he winced as his foot throbbed. Ah, well, he thought to himself. Serves them right. After all, theywouldn't let him marry her. Theywere cruel, the way they sneered whenever she walked past him. And he could only watch, held back by his father, as her mistress had slapped her cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut against his tears.

He didn't want this life anymore. He didn't want to sit all day, his collar choking him, listening to dreadful people drone on about politics. He didn't even like politics!

He walked over to his bed, and sat down, resting his head in his hands. An idea suddenly struck him. What if… he fingered his sheets. They were long enough, and were strong enough. Franz flashed a wicked smile, and set to work tying them together. When he was finished, he held a long, make-shift rope in his hands. This would do nicely.

He dragged it over to the window, glad for the muscles fencing classes had given him. Franz unlocked it, and with great effort, pushed it open. He tied one end to the table leg, then flung the rest out of the window. He swung one leg over the ledge, and looked one last time at his room.

The boy shuddered at his thoughts of just staying. If he couldn't be with Sophie, he would die. He was sure of it. He put the other leg over the sill. Gripping tightly to the rope, he carefully walked down the wall. A few minutes later, his feet touched the ground.

He was free! Almost, at least. He still had to pass the guards at the gate. But he remembered, long ago, when he and his friend had made that secret passage… Gosh, it seemed so long ago!

When he was sure no one was looking, he raced towards the fence. The hole was still there, hidden, but no one had fixed it. He slunk through the fence, and ran into the forest looming overhead. Now, he could almost taste his freedom. It felt good.

Of course, that's when everything went terribly wrong. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man watching him. His eyes were shut when he felt a strong arm wrap around him, dragging him back the way he came. He tried to scream, but no sound came out.

He kicked, struggling to free himself. The man knocked him on the head, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the fence getting closer and closer. He was in so much trouble…

…

**Ta-da! Review or pm me requests. I promise to write every single one! Also, constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. I'm hoping to get better through this site. So see you in the next story! **


	19. Someday

_At first, you were an enemy. A strange boy who woke me up in the snow. Then I got to know you. And I loved you. I abandoned my ship for you. I lied for you. And now… I almost died for you. Almost. Because you saved me. _

Peter looked up at his dad. Alek Ferdinand, that is.

"You saved mom?" Peter asked quietly.

His dad nodded. "I almost died doing it. But if given the chance, I'd do it again. As many times as possible."

Peter smiled. Someday, he hoped to feel that kind of love. The love his parents felt. Someday…

**Fluff! Please review!**


End file.
